


A New Gaming Console

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod! TommyInnit, Gen, New World, Portals, Quackity don't know what a TV is, demigod! Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Quackity had just given up on his performance of the day when the world around him faded away. He didn’t quite have the time to panic before he was standing in a new town, that he hadn’t been to before.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Series: Demigods [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A New Gaming Console

Quackity had just given up on his performance of the day when the world around him faded away. He didn’t quite have the time to panic before he was standing in a new town, that he hadn’t been to before. He looked around, the town was weird. It had colourful lights, but they didn’t seem to be burning, and it was completely silent. In front of him stood a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Welcome to Logstedshire!” he said, holding out a blue jacket “Dream insisted that I’d bring this, I think it is because he was cold when he got here, and he wore a cloak that was supposed to keep him warm, but it didn’t because it doesn’t get cold during the winter where he’s from” the person explained. Quackity slowly took the jacket, mostly because he actually was cold. 

“Who is Dream?” Quackity asked, which seemed like such an idiotic question, he didn’t even know who the boy in front of him was, figuring out who this Dream was seemed like the least of his problems. 

“It’s a friend of mine, he got here two months ago, in January. It’s March now, I don’t know if you have seasons like we do” the boy explained “Also I’m Tommy, it’s nice to meet you” he reached a hand forward. Quackity took it, still rather confused about the situation. 

“Quackity” he still said, and Tommy grinned.

“There’s a house waiting for you” Tommy said, pointing along the road, a bunch of houses lined up on each side of it. Quackity stared. A house? This had to be some sick trick, he really had fallen unconscious hadn’t he? Oh well, he might as well enjoy this dream while it lasted. 

“Alright” he therefore said to the younger, he couldn’t understand why this kid was so young, he had to be no more than maybe 11 or 12. 

Tommy explained who lived in each house as they passed them, pointing to the one at the very end of the road as he stopped in front of one of the houses. “Dream lives over there” he explained, then he went up the stairs to the front door of the house they stood by, opening the door for Quackity. 

The house was roomy, but not overwhelmingly so. It wasn’t too decorated, but it had furniture that made it feel like home. A black shiny thing hung on one of the walls, it looked a bit like a bad mirror, but the red little light at the bottom of it made Quackity wonder what it actually was. 

Tommy turned to look at it as he noticed Quackity staring, before walking over, pressing a button on a thing that Quackity couldn’t quite understand what it was, making the bad mirror light up. 

“You have a switch and an xbox, which is totally unfair since I’ve got neither. I might’ve played a bit of mario kart here before, I hope you don’t mind” he explained, as if it was some magical box hanging on the wall. Was this some Iris thing? He had heard she could speak through rainbows, which this decidedly wasn’t. Maybe Hermes?

“What the heck?” Quackity said, Tommy turned back to look at him, tilting his head before grinning. 

“Awesome! You have no idea what this is, which means I get to teach you” he grinned, and Quackity looked more confused than before “Come on Quackity, sit on the couch, I’ll give you the rundown on the controls. You’ll love this” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
